Fist meetingskinda
by TORCHWOODANDDOCTORWHOARECOOL
Summary: Jack finds the doctor held captive in a building in cardiff, but which one, does he even know jack? And what happens when an old torchwood enemy gets taken in by unit and torchwood are called to collect him? Only own the plot *sigh*. Whole new team fic. From my very confusing torchwood4 series but can be read without.


**Characters/pairings:** 4/none Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys Ash/David Cathy/James Jamie/Ifan Sarah jane Smith(still a companion;young version)/none Martha/Mickey K-9/none

**Clones/Original:** Jamie/Jack Ifan/Ianto Cathy/Gwen Ash/Tosh David/Owen

**Rating:** T or M for m/m and f/f along with guns and temporary Jack death, immortal Jack and Ianto;same for clones, Imperfected torchwood clones/copies, might have some cursing but I don't know yet...we'll see.

**Warning: **m/m f/f and immortality along with a classic doctor and young and fiery Sarah Jane Smith in her companion days

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no-one(sigh) but the plot.

**Summary: **Torchwood stumbles upon an old friend, one problem; he hasn't met them yet anddoesn't trust them, Sarah Jane is a bit protective.

The doctor gave up on trying to escape the ropes and decided to check on Sarah. "Sarah are you alright in there?" He called.

"Yes doctor I'm fine. Why?" Sarahs soft voice echoed from the Tardis.

"Just checking."

"Well I'm fine apart from dying of boredom in here." She commented.

"You're fine." He said. She giggled. He heard more footfalls. Probably coming back to gloat again. But something was different. The person approaching was human, and warping time so badly it gave him a headache. A fixed point in time, that wasn't meant to happen to anyone but there he was. A man in a wool world war 2 greatcoat stepping through the doorway and smirking as his eyes met his own.

"Are you the doctor?" The man asked in an american accent. He nodded and the man walked over to him. "Which one?"

"Wha- oh you mean which regeneration. The fourth, why?" Jack frowned.

"This is bad. But uh…hmm...maybe if you just try to forget, oh i don't know it's already happened so no changing it. I'm captain Jack Harkness by the way." He started on the ropes as the doctor realized what Jack was on about and his eyes went wide. He hadn't met him yet but Jack already had met his future self and he hadn't known him. The clicking of heels sounded and Jack stood up and pulled an old wembley out of his holster.

"No guns!" He hissed. Jack rolled his eyes and showed him that he only had one shot loaded. He grinned.

"I knew you'd say that. Warning shot. Time lord yeah?"

"Yes she is now hide."

"No way in hell." Jack said. The woman came in and Jack burst out laughing. She was looking wide eyed at him as if she was scared. Jack got his laughter under control and trained his gun on her.

"Another companion yes? Wow who knew you liked time warping tramps. Even if he's handsome. If so i know you won't use the gun. He'd never let you."

"Correction, I used to be his companion. Now I'm the leader of Torchwood cardiff. Heard of them?"

"I..I've heard of you." She stammered as the fear returned to her eyes.

"Well then you know torchwood is a very gun friendly institute bent on protecting the earth from alien threats. Defending the 21st century. And frankly I'm not a tramp. So hands up and let us go with the doctor and the Tardis so you can shut this down unharmed and leave which is the opposite of our reputation. Or we can do it the easy way and I can let you have your own little cell next to the weevils." Jack said coldly. The doctor wondered how much of that was true.

"You and what army?" She spat back. Jack grinned and recited eight names and eight people stormed in with their guns blazing. The woman put her hands up and a girl in the same clothes as Jack with a blue streak in her hair cuffed her hands behind her back. A girl with medium brown hair and a tight red dress crouched down and untied him. He thanked her even though she was also warping time along with a skinny bloke and the girl like jack. Jack went to the tardis and unlocked the door letting sarah out. K-9 came out as well.

"How did you unlock the door?"

"Uh..the key you gave me." Jack said with a shrug. He held up a small silver key. He grinned, put it in his pocket and put an arm around Jamie.

"Good job team. And little sister." Jack said. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it you. So which one are you?"

"The fourth."

"Well nice scarf. It really works for that outfit." Jamie said with a flirty smile and a wink.

"That is very inappropriate young lady!"

"Young Lady? I bet I'm older than you time boy." She said cheekily. The doctor huffed indignantly.

"I will have you know that I am 300 years old!"

"Yeah well I'm..Two thousand..On- no two hundred and 34!" Jamie smirked as the doctors jaw dropped. Jack whispered to her and she blushed. "Sorry it's 35 not 34. Maths aren't my strong point."

"How?"

"Fixed points don't age. Remember? So wanna come down to our base. Try to fix the paradox. We've got a whole archive of alien tech you can use. Sarah can come too if you like. And we need you to decide where that one ends up."

"Uh..I don't like the sound of torchwood."

"Oh come on Doctor. You really think we'd treat you as an alien threat? With how many planets and people you've saved? How many times you've saved this world alone? How could you be a threat? You don't even ask to be thanked. You are the reason torchwood is a better institute. You and jack of course. He shaped it into a better place for you so you need to come check it out." Ash said with awe. Sarah smiled and got beside him.

"You need to see it doctor. Come on." Sarah begged. "Please."

"Alright. Let's go in the tardis." He said. They went in and shrugged.

"I liked the other desktop better." Jack said. Everyone nodded and sat against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said as she sat beside jack.

"Huh? Oh. The desktop. Yeah it's the theme, you know the way it looks. This one's different from the one I'm used to. It looked more wild and fun than this one."

"ooh that sounds interesting. I've only seen this one." Sarah Jane said enthusiastically. Jack chuckled.

"I've only seen this one and the other but I'm sure there's more. The old girl never fails to impress. Huh yan?"

"Oh yeah."

"How do you know that and she's not that old."

"Doctor different timeline. She's great and I know about it because I traveled with you."

"Right which one of me did you meet anyway?"

"The ninth and tenth."

"Well I hope thats a ways from now."

"Oh it is."

"How many years?"

"I met you..when you were about 900 years old at the tenth. Didn't look it though. Maybe 19 or 20." Jack said. The doctor looked up from the console for a moment before returning to it.

"Really? hmm. Kay here we are." They landed and all eight of them shoved him out into the new hub and grinned proudly.

"Isn't it brilliant!" Cathy squeaked. The doctor nodded.

"Now, conference room." Jack said. Everyone reported there and fixed the paradox with ash's brilliant mind. Then Jack and Jamie's phones rang.

"Unit meeting. Come along Doctor, Sarah. Let's go meet the neighbors." Jamie said. They drove to the meeting.

"So why are we here?" Cathy asked.

"Been thinking the same thing."Everyone said. A professional and nervous looking unit woman came in and stood at the front of the room.

"You know we don't bite right?" Ifan put in. The girl started.

"But you're Torchwood."

"And you're new. No we don't bite. We just like to mess with the big tough unit guys. Their heads are swelled beyond belief." David said. The girl relaxed.

"Well good. We've picked up an alien artefact or two and don't know what they are. We also have caught a man coming through the cardiff rift and have him in a cell. He has some sort of device around his neck and wants it off. His name is billis.

"That BASTARD!" Gwen and Cathy screamed. Everyone was seething with rage and the doctor and Sarah were startled by the outburst.

"he's gonna die." Ash barked venomously.

"I'll kill him." Ianto and Ifan murmured.

"Oh that bitch will pay." David whispered.

"oh ho ho I'll kill him first." Jamie spat.

"I'm guessing this isn't just some alien then." The doctor said. They all nodded.

"He's made a personal death wish from Torchwood for what he did. He almost tore us apart and god he's gonna pay. He nearly destroyed the world." Jack hissed.

The girl looked alarmed at the sudden rage in the team. Billis was brought in and looked fearfully at the eight people as they swiftly and forcefully got up from their chairs.** "WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU BASTARD!"** They screamed in union. The unit officers who had brought him in were looking wide eyed at them. they'd never seen torchwood so angry. Ash, their cute, small, pretty, petite, sweetheart, caring, lovable, ash punched him out. Ifan and Ianto had their guns trained on him and David snatched them away.

"Take him down and put him in a cell would you? Then my colleagues and I won't be as tempted to kill him." David said.

"Sure." They said. they dragged him down to the cells. The unit majors had been watching

through the glass of the door in awe.

"Alright. Get in here." The majors blushed and went to their seats.

"So you're Torchwood what do we do?" The unit girl asked. They smiled at her.

"First of all, I want all of the unit archivists in this building up here now. Ianto and Ifan will be in charge of them and I want those artefacts dealt with now. Up here."

"Next would be that we need anyone and everyone in the building with creativity, smarts and technology skills. That means that if the coffee girl is creative and uses imagination I want her up here got it?" Jamie said. Everyone nodded

"Good, I need Ash and Cathy leading that and Me Jamie and Gwen along with what's you're name?" jack asked the girl up front.

"Katey."

"Me Jamie Katie Gwen the doctor and Sarah will be working on that collar with Ash and you unit officers.. David i want you interrogating billis." Jack said.

"Can do Jack." David said. He took off.

"Great everyone get to work. And we'll need computers." They went to the huge computer lab across the hall.

After five minutes they had 15 computer geniuses and 20 creative teenage girls. They had 26 archivists and 10 unit majors.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"What did he do to make himself a threat?" Mica asked. She was a unit major.

"Well first he sent me and Tosh back in time to 1941. Got us stuck there. Which forced Owen to open the rift and get us back. After that time started splintering and the world have been thrown into chaos. But we tried to control it forcing Billis to taunt the team with visions and kill Gwens boyfriend Rhys. They opened the rift and a beast called abaddon was released. The rift closed after me and Jamie defeated it."

"Damn."

"Wow."

"Uh huh."

"Why did he do it though?" Mica asked.

"Apparently he worshiped it. He set it free for some religious belief." Jamie said.

"Wow that's sick. Worshipping a giant beast that wants kill everyone." Mica said.

"Yeah. So that's why you hate him so much?" They nodded.

"I would too."

"Okay back to work." Jack said.

**After an hour of scanning and archiving..**

"I'VE GOT IT!" Lily, one of the teens screamed. "IT'S A TIME SHIFT LOCK! IT LOCKS HIS ABILITY TO JUMP TIME TRACKS!" She screamed.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant Lily." Jamie said. She took the paper and nodded. "This just might work. Well done. Take this over to Ash." She said. Lily nodded and ran over to them. They grinned madly.

"He won't talk." David said as he stood in the doorway.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Authors Notes:**** Oooh cliffhanger! What will happen next? You won't know til I post it but I'm evil since it's a cliffhanger!**


End file.
